Instinct
by Sidney Lou Who
Summary: "I promised you that I was gonna help you- that I was gonna keep you safe." Rick reminded her. "That doesn't stop just because I found my family." After her boyfriend abandons her, pregnant Kelly is forced to accept help from a stranger on his way to Atlanta to find his family.
1. Abandoned

"Ma'am..." A voice called and Kelly furrowed her eyebrows as she began to wake. Since when did Mickey start calling her ma'am? "Ma'am, are you alright?" It wasn't until a rough hand touch her shoulder that Kelly remembered Mickey wasn't with her anymore- that he hadn't been for a week now.

As quickly as her body would allow her, Kelly grabbed the knife underneath her pillow and turned over in her bed, holding it against the strangers throat. It was a man in his thirties with bright blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a sheriffs deputy uniform with a matching hat that covered his dark hair. He looked nice enough, but Kelly couldn't help but remember the last man that had come across her path looking all nice and innocent. That had almost cost Kelly her life.

With the knife pressed against his throat, the man held his hands up slowly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He told her quietly and she said nothing. "I just came in here to look for supplies and I found you. I wanted to see if you needed help." As well as she could in her condition, Kelly moved so she wasn't in such an uncomfortable position, but one wrong move caused pain to shoot through her stomach. With a gasp, she clutched at it and the man used it to his advantage; grabbing the knife from her before she could even blink.

"Please," Kelly gasped. "Don't hurt. I don't have anything worth taking, but you can take what you want and go. Please..."

"I'm not here to hurt you." The man insisted throwing the knife into the corner of the room. "I told you; I only came in her looking for supplies and wanted to know if you needed help. I promise."

"Why?" Kelly sucked in a deep breath as her pain began to fade away. "Nobody helps anymore- not without wanting something in return. That's not the way the world works...especially not this one"

"Well," The man began. "I've never been a fan of the way of the world. My mother always told me that you should help whenever and whoever you could." The smile he gave Kelly made it so easy for her to trust him- or, at least, want to. "My name is Rick Grimes."

"...Kelly."

"Well, Kelly," Rick stood up to his full height and held out a hand to her. "This is me, offering my help- if you want it." He added on. Kelly stared at his hand for what seemed like hours before she finally took it and let him help her up. It was only when she stood at her full height, five inches shorter than his own, that he spotted her protruding stomach. "Oh..."

"Yeah," She nodded.

"How far along are you?" He asked, eyeing her belly. Considering her frame was thin, it made sense that her pregnancy stomach wouldn't be too big.

"Seven and a half months." She told him. "Or, at least, I was a little while ago before my phone died.

"So, you're due soon-"

"And terrified that I'm gonna die during labor if I don't find a doctor soon." She finished. "So, if you're gonna help me, I'm gonna need to know where you're on your way to."

"Atlanta." He told her as she went to the end of the couch she left on to grab her bag, but Rick got it before she could. "I got it."

"Why Atlanta?" Kelly asked. That's where she and Mickey had been on their way to before they got over run by the dead.

"That's where my family is." Rick replied and he led Kelly out the door. "My wife and son."

"Your wife wouldn't happen to be a doctor, would she?" Rick gave her an apologetic smile as he led her through the dead bodies. "I figured."

* * *

Getting Kelly on the horse hadn't been as hard as Rick anticipated, although it hadn't been as easy as he hoped. Either way, both he and Kelly were happy once she was finally up and they were on their way to Atlanta.

"Are you alright back there?" Rick asked as they rode through the abandoned streets and Kelly nodded. Being on the back of the horse while pregnant with a bag full of guns on her back wasn't easy on her body, but she'd get through it if it meant she wouldn't be food.

"Where is everybody?" She asked. "There was supposed to be a safe zone or something." Rick shook his head and noticed a few walkers coming towards them.

"Hold on." He told her and he felt her arms tighten around his middle before he forced the horse to pick up the pace. A couple of cars blocked their route so Rick was forced to take a turn, coming upon yet another street littered with cars, bodies, and-

"Is that a tank?" Rick shushed his companion and his horse continued forward. Kelly groaned at the sight to two crows eating a dead soldier.

"Do you hear that?" Rick asked as he looked up and Kelly did the same. Soft, yet hard humming assaulted her ears as she saw the reflection of a helicopter in the glass-like window of a tall building. Not waiting for an answer, Rick snapped the reins on his horse, forcing it to go faster and Kelly to hold him tighter.

"A warning would've been nice!" She hissed, grimacing with each dull pain that went through her. Rick continued chasing after the sound of the helicopter until he took a left and led them straight into a herd of walkers. The horse reared back on its hind legs, nearly knocking Kelly off, but she held on.

Rick snapped the reins once more and the horse took off down the street as they were chased until they ran into more walkers.

"Rick!"

"Hold on!" Rick turned the horse and tried to take off, but they were surrounded with walkers trying to grab at them and the pain in Kelly's stomach got worse and worse with every time the horse reared back. Eventually, she couldn't help but let go and fell to the ground- on her back luckily, but hit her head, knocking her out- and Rick was right behind her. He watched in horror as the walkers tore apart the horse before he came to his senses and realized he needed to get out of there.

Seeing that she was passed out, Rick grabbed Kelly and picked her up underneath her arms before leaning her against a nearby car as he opened up the back door. Knowing the walkers would only be distracted for a few more moments, Rick put Kelly in the backseat and put a blanket, which he was found inside, over her. He shut the door and took off running just as the walkers who couldn't get to the horse went after him.

* * *

"So, that's it, huh?" Shane was there as soon as Rick left his tent. "You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody." Rick claimed. "Not you, Shane. Lori, least of all." And then he walked away before Shane could even try to talk him out of it.

"Tell her that." Rick stopped and turned back to Shane.

"She knows." Or, at least, she should.

Rick continued walking, but Shane followed after him. "Well, I- Well, I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just, could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Rick stopped near the main fire pit, which- looking back, was a bad idea considering Daryl was waiting there.

"Hey," He warned. "Choose your words more carefully."

"No, I did." Shen assured the younger Dixon. "Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon; that guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick reminded his friend. " _I_ can't let a man die of thirst- me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap- that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being and this isn't just about Merle."

"Then what is it about?" Shane asked desperately. "Tell me."

"There's a woman, I met." Rick told him and he could feel Lori's eyes on him. "I found here right outside of town in a shack almost nine months pregnant. I dragged her to the city and I left her there. Hopefully she's still safe."

"So you and Daryl?" Lori questioned from where she sat next to her son. "That's your big plan?" Actually, it wasn't. Rick turned his sights on Glenn, the young man who had rescued him from that tank.

"Oh, Come on." He groaned and Rick stepped towards him.

"You know the way and you've been there before; in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." He looked back at Lori. "I know she would too."

"Now, that's just great." The sarcasm was clear in Shane's voice. "Now you're gonna risk three men?"

"Four." T-Dog piped up and Daryl scoffed.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you?" Daryl questioned and T-Dog's answer was immediate.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's four."

"That's not just for." Shane insisted. "You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. C'mon, you saw that walker- it was here, it was in camp! They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need them here, we need them to protect camp."

"Seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick was sure this would get Shane onboard.

"What guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." He listed off. "I cleaned off the cage back at the station before I left."

"Where are they?"

"With the pregnant woman I mentioned, Kelly." Rick told him. "I had to leave her and lead a herd of walkers away. I put her and the bag of guns in a car that Glenn can get us back to. I doubt she knows how to use them and, hopefully, she's still in that car."

He could see the wheels turning in Shane's head. "Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us." Lori spoke up. "You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad," Carl began, on the verge of crying. "I don't want you to go."

"To hell with the guns," Lori said. "Shane's right; Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with the guns thrown in." Rick went over to her and she grabbed his hands. "Tell me." She pleaded. "Make me understand."

"This isn't just about Merle Dixon." He said, once again. "If you asked me to, I would stay here and leave that man up on that roof to die- that's how much I love you...but I need to go back for Kelly. I made her a promise that I would help her- that I would keep her safe. Would you rather I left her in the middle of all those walkers waiting for the day that she either dies from starvation or tries to get out and gets eaten by walkers?"

"What if you get eaten by walkers?" Carl asked suddenly and Rick let go of Lori's hands before kneeling in front of his son.

"I made this woman a promise, Carl." Rick told him. "I can't break it- I can't leave her alone in such a dangerous situation when I was the one who dragged her into it. I need you to realize that I have to help her. Okay?" It took a minute, but, eventually, Carl nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna be back...I promise.

* * *

When Kelly woke up, she knew that she had been out for a while.

When she and Rick had gone into Atlanta, it had been early evening at the latest. Now, even through the dirt streaked windows of the car she was inside, she knew that it was morning.

She couldn't remember anything that had happened, just falling off the horse and waking up in the car with the bag of guns still attached to her back. She could only guess that Rick had put her inside, but that only begged the question of where he was.

So, Kelly stayed in the car for hours, too afraid to step out. If it was just her, she would've at least tried to overcome her fear and made a run for it, but she couldn't risk her baby- she wouldn't.

"We can't stay in here forever, kid." Kelly said, looking down at her stomach. She had moved to sit up in the car, the blanket Rick had put on her was now around her shoulders. Despite the three layers of shirts she wore, she was still cold. "But we'll be okay...Rick will come for us." She was giving herself false hope; Rick was most likely dead, otherwise he would've come for her. It was either that or he had abandoned her, just like Mickey.

"Alright," She cracked her knuckles. "This is it; we have to go. We can't stay in here too long without food." She remembered reading that on a bus ad once when she was in Ohio. Her stomach growled. What she wouldn't do for some avocado and fish right now. "Okay, on the count of three." She took a deep breath. "One...two...three." Raising her hand, she went to pull on the handle of the door only for it to open from the outside.

She nearly screamed at the sight of the young Asian man, but he held a finger to his lips. Remembering the walkers, Kelly settled for staring at him wide eyed. She would've taken out one of the guns in the bags, but she couldn't even figure out how to take off the safety.

"Shh," The man warned. "My name's Glenn. Rick sent me."

"Rick's alive?" Did she dare have hope?

"He's waiting for us a couple of blocks from here." Glenn insisted and held out a hand. All the possibilities ran through Kelly's head; this guy could've killed Rick for all she knew, but then how would he have known were she was? There had been no one around when they were swarmed by walkers. Who would've seen him put her and the guns in the car?

Hoping she was doing the right thing, Kelly grabbed the bag of guns before letting Glenn help her out of the car. Once she was out, Glenn took her hand and they began running down the street.

"What are you doing?!" Kelly hissed when Glenn stopped and rushed towards the tank she had seen the day before. He didn't answer, he simply picked up Rick's sheriff's hat before running back to her. "You're insane!"

"Let's go!" he grabbed her hand again with his free one before taking off down the street. They didn't run long before they came upon a gate alley and Glenn led her inside.

"Glenn!" She yelled in worry when a large Hispanic man punched him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"She's got the bag!" The other man yelled and Kelly tried to run out of the alley, but they grabbed her.

"Stop struggling!" The one who held her demanded as he pulled her out of the alley. That was before he began screaming in pain. A third man took hold of her as the one from behind clutched at his behind and a van pulled up.

Kelly was pushed inside along with Glenn before the door slammed shut and the van took off.


	2. Un-Abandoned

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're fine."

"No, really. I'm about to throw up."

"You throw up on me and I'll skin your head, _puta_."

"Go screw yourself! You kidnapped us!"

"Glenn! Not the best thing to yell at kidnappers. Ah! Ease up, would you? I'm pregnant!"

It had only been about half an hour since Kelly and Glenn had been taken by the Hispanic men from the alley. They had refused to answer any of their questions with anything other than a 'shut up' the entire way to the building they were holed up in.  
After parking in the garage, they had roughly pulled both Glenn and Kelly out of the van before taking them into the building along with the man with an arrow in his ass. For some reason, the two had yet to be restrained.

"Sorry." The one holding Kelly apologized, surprising her as he loosened his grip on her. "Through there." He said pointing at a door. Kelly looked back at Glenn who still looked a bit sick before a hand gently pushed her forward. The arrow guy had since gone through the doors, but she could still hear his cries of pain.

When she walked through the door, Kelly had expected a lot of things; an abandoned slaughter house, a torture chamber, or even an abandoned steel factory- something horror movie-ish. What she hadn't been expecting was find herself in the recreation room of a nursing home.

"You've got to be kidding me." She breathed out as Glenn was pushed next to her and the door they had just come through was locked.

"I'm so confused." And it could be heard in Glenn's voice too.

Kelly crossed her arms and turned to their kidnappers. "What's to be confused about?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious? These guys thought they hit the jackpot when they saw a bag of guns in the alley and put on their tough guy routines when the rightful owners came back for it. They only kidnapped you and me because I dropped the guns in the alley. They want Rick to do a swap."

"You're insane." Glenn said, realizing Kelly was right. "You realize that, right?"

"Look," The man on the left said. "You'll be able to leave just as soon as we get those guns."

"You're not getting the guns!" Kelly practically yelled at him and he flinched. "They don't belong to you! You were not the one who strapped them across your aching back while the tiny human inside of you Chimichanga'd and bent it like Beckham on your bladder with every movement of that stupid horse for an entire mile just to get to Atlanta!" She snapped as she slowly advanced on him. He slowly stepped back with every step she took forward while Glenn watched from the side in fear. Whether it was because he had been kidnapped or that Kelly was turning the kidnapper into her bitch he'd never know. "So I'm gonna tell you something and you're gonna listen! You're not. Getting. Those. Guns!" She growled staring her kidnapper right in the eye. She was just about finish her rant with the demand that she and Glenn be released when the child inside of her decided to make their presence known in the second worst way possible. "Where's the bathroom?" She breathed out, squeezing her legs together.

Neither the kidnapper or Glenn had expected that. "What?" The kidnapper asked.

"The bathroom." She hissed, but he didn't move. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded. "I'm pregnant and if you do not get me to the bathroom in the next ten seconds, I will squat down and piss on your shoes!"

"This way." The kidnapper helped her along through the doors and Kelly followed him with Glenn right on her tail, but they both stopped when they took in the sight of the kidnappers 'lair'.

"You've got to be kidding me." Glenn whispered as he looked around at the nursing home day room. In front of him, Kelly began to laugh. "Kelly?"

"Oh, my God!" She laughed, looking up to the kidnapper. "Rick and his friends are going to piss their pants when they find us. Kind of like I am now."

"Bathroom's through here."

They went as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough to get her into the bathroom with enough time to pull down her shorts before Kelly went on herself.

"Kelly?" Glenn knocked on the bathroom door a few minutes later. "Are you okay?"

Kelly glared at the door from where she sat on the toilet. "Well, I was abandoned in a car surrounded by dozen of dead people for an entire day, then rescued only to be kidnapper and then I pissed my pants in front of the aforementioned kidnappers." She reminded him.

"Right," he nodded. "Not the best day for you. Hector got you some clothes, though."

"Who's Hector?"

"Oh, right. He's the guy you kind of bitched out in the kitchen. If it wasn't for the fact that he kidnapped us, he'd be a pretty cool guy." The door opened only a crack before Kelly's arm popped out and he handed her the bundle. "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"Uh...no." She shook her head as she closed the door. "I have to clean myself up and, taking into account that I'm currently the size of a blimp, that could take awhile."

* * *

Fortunately, it didn't take Kelly as long as she thought it would to clean up.

After putting on the floral patterned duster that old women seemed to own a million of, Kelly washed out her shorts and underwear out in the sink before hanging them on the shower rack, but doubted that she would be there long enough to pick them up.

"Glenn?" She called, wanting to know if the young boy was still out there. With that thought, Kelly shook her head; Glenn was probably older than her and she had told him not to wait for her. That didn't change the fact that she had no idea how to find her way to him.

After navigating her way through the mess of hallways with the help of the maps that were posted near the stairwells, Kelly found her way back to the day room, hoping that Glenn hadn't abandoned her to the wannabe gangsters who had kidnapped them. However, she was pleasantly surprised by who she found waiting for her among the horde of senior citizens.

"Rick?" The man with the large duffle bag strapped to his back turned around at the sound of her voice and she felt a sense of relief wash over her as she made her way towards her. "I'm so glad you found us," She sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm not gonna lie; there were a few moments I thought you left me a Glenn for dead."

"I would never." He assured her, pulling back. "I just needed a bit of time to find you." Stepping back from her, he took in the floral, unfitted dress she wore. "Why are you dressed like my grandmother?"

"I..." She didn't want to admit that she peed on herself like a six year old. "It's a long story." She settled on. "And I'll tell you all about it once we get the hell out of here." She noticed the people watching them; a young black man with a bald head, a white guy around the same age with short brown hair that made him look like a muskrat, Glenn, and the wannabe's that kidnapped them. "We can leave...right?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah," He assured her, rubbing a hand down her arm. "We just gotta settle a few things first."

Settling a few things first apparently meant giving the kidnappers almost half of their guns so they would be able to defend their nursing home, but Kelly didn't mind. Those guys had been mice playing lion and she knew that their big talk would only get them so far with other people without the means to back it up.

"Admit it," Glenn said to Rick as they all- they being himself, Rick, Kelly, and the two men that had been introduced as T-Dog and Daryl- made their way towards the van they had used to get back into the city. "You only came back for the hat."

"Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl wasn't in the joking mood, stalking angrily between Kelly and T-Dog, the former of the two who was struggling to keep up with their pace.

"Not nearly half." Rick defended.

"For what?" Daryl bit out, more annoyed than angry as they made their way past an abandoned bus. "A bunch of old farts who're gonna die off momentarily anyhow?" He stopped his tantrum long enough to stop Kelly from falling when she nearly tripped on the cracked cement. He gave her a glare that clearly said to be careful before continuing. "Seriously, how long do you really think they got?"

"...How long do any of us." Kelly was tiring of their argument. Her back hurt, her feet were killing her, and she hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. If anyone had a reason to be cranky, she figured it was her; the pregnant, hungry lady who was walking around in an old woman's dress.

"How much further to your van?" She asked tiredly, ending their argument. "My feet are trying to commit suicide in these shoes." Rick looked down at her feet, expecting to find her feet in the same pair of sneakers she had been wearing earlier that day, but instead found a pair of beige slippers.

"They jack you for your shoes?" Daryl asked and Kelly opened her mouth to give him a lie, but Glenn decided to open his mouth before she got a chance.

"She peed in her pants and her shoes got wet." He said and Kelly stopped, glaring at the boy. "What?"

"You pissed yourself?" Daryl asked with a mocking laugh and she noticed T-Dog scrunch up his nose. Kelly turned to Glenn who seemed to only just realize what he did wrong.

"Oh..." He hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "You probably didn't want anybody to know that, did you?" Instead of answering, Kelly just kept walking. T-Dog and Daryl trailing after her, the latter of the two still chuckling at her expense. Well, if Glenn's giant mouth had still embarrassed her, at least it got Daryl to put a look on his face that couldn't be compared to a snarling dog. Glenn turned to Rick. "What did I do?" Rick just put a hand on his shoulder and steered him after the trio who had stopped at the end of the bus. "Why'd you guys st..." Glenn trailed off before his eyes gravitated to the spot where Rick had parked the van. "Oh, my God."

"Let me guess," Kelly began dully before looking around at the four men around her. "This is where you left your van?" T-Dog noded silently and she did the same before crossing her arms. "I should've known that one little ride was too much to ask for." She sighed.

"Who would take it?" Glenn asked, but neither Rick or Daryl had to think too long on the answer.

"Merle," Rick sounded more resigned than Kelly expected him too. Who the hell was this Merle guy and why was he such an asshole?"

Daryl looked over to Rick. "He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to the camp." He realized.

"There's no way we can get back to camp before he does," T-Dog pointed out. "Especially not with a pregnant chick."

Kelly glared at him. "For one; the pregnant chick has a name and it's Kelly. For two; who the hell is Merle and why is he going after your camp?" She asked as Rick pulled out a small handgun from the back of his pants.

"That's a story for a later time." He told her before handing the gun to a confused Glenn. "Daryl, T-Dog, and me are gonna hurry on ahead to camp; see if we can't get there before Merle does something stupid."

"What about us?" Kelly asked immediately. Rick gave her an apologetic look; he really didn't want to abandon her yet another time, but Lori and Carl were back at camp. If there was a chance that he would hurt them- and there was- Rick had to get to them.

"Glenn'll stay with you." He volunteered, not even getting the boy's opinion before looking to Daryl and T-Dog. "Lets go." The three took off in a run, leaving Glenn and Kelly in the dust.

"...Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" She asked, looking to Glenn who looked less than thrilled at being left behind.

"We walk." He told her before doing just that, leaving Kelly no option but to follow him.

* * *

It was well past dark by the time Kelly and Glenn made it back to camp and when they did, Kelly started to wish that they hadn't.

There were bodies everywhere; most of them decayed and shot in the head, but there were a few who looked to have been turned just recently. There were about half a dozen or so people standing around in shock of what had happened while the other half- mostly the men- began clearing the bodies away from their camp. On her knees near a parked RV was a blonde woman crying over the body of a younger blonde who lay on the ground with a bitten arm and closed eyes.

"Amy," Glenn breathed and Kelly looked at him before looking back to the crying woman.

"Was this Merle?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Walkers," He corrected. "Merle wouldn't have killed anybody- no one except Rick or T-Dog for leaving him up there, but they were still on their way here. No," He shook his head. "Walkers must've come up from the city. I'm sorry, I gotta go see if anybody else-"

"No, go." Kelly told him. "I'll be fine here." Glenn touched her arm before heading towards an older man standing near Rick, Daryl, and a curly haired man who were all around the fire. Nearby was a woman- probably ten or so years older than Kelly- holding a crying little boy who couldn't have been older than the age difference. Kelly immediately knew that it was Rick's family; even from where she stood she could see Rick's bright blue eyes on the little boy.

When Glenn stepped up to the others, Rick immediately said something- Kelly guessed it had to be somewhere along the lines of 'Glad you're not dead'- before he looked from where Glenn had came from and spotted her.

"You and Glenn make it here okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Good,"

"Glenn said it was walkers," He nodded. "How many people died."

"Only two," He sounded just as upset as he did relieved, but Kelly couldn't blame him. There were two people dead- that was nothing to be happy over- but it could've been a lot more. Wanting to take his mind off the deaths of two group members, Rick turned his worry to Kelly. "You should be sitting down or something," He realized. "You just climbed through the forest-"

"I'm fine," She really wasn't, but Rick had enough to deal with at the moment. The last thing Kelly wanted to do was add on. "I'll find myself somewhere to sit. You go help your family- Glenn too. He didn't say so, but I think he's feeling guilty about not being here."

"Uh, Rick?" The man in question looked away from Kelly to see his life-long friend looking at him expectantly. "I need to speak to you." Rick nodded, apologizing to Kelly for not helping her with her seating situation, before following after his friend. The woman that Kelly suspected was Rick's wife took his place. She had lightly tanned skin, long brown hair and big brown eyes that were still glossy with unshed tears, but she managed a smile for Kelly.

"You must be Kelly," She tried to sound friendly, but Kelly could hear the cracks in her voice. "I'm Rick's wife, Lori."

"I figured," Kelly nodded before a sharp pain radiated in her stomach. She let out a gasp, hunching over a bit as she grabbed at Lori's arm. "Hoo..."

"Are you okay?" Lori asked, sounding and looking genuinely worried. If only for a short moment she forgot about the walker attack on camp and focused on Kelly who nodded as she sucked in a deep breath.

"He's a kicker," She chuckled uneasily. "The last time I saw a doctor she told me that the little guy fractured one of my ribs. She said it's be sore while it healed."

"We should probably get you laying down or something," Kelly held in her chuckle and opened her mouth to make a joke about Lori wanting to get her into bed when her kid decided to _Bend It Like Beckham_ into another one of her ribs, forcing her to replace her joke with a hiss of pain.

Quietly getting her past the woman who was crying over the dead girl- Amy- Lori helped Kelly into the RV and took her to the small couch where she fell down with an audible sigh. That hill had been no joke.

"When's the last time you ate?" Lori asked, looking in the pantry for something to give her.

Kelly shrugged. "A day or two ago." She answered with a yawn, missing Lori's look of concern. "I had some jerky and Pop Tarts the day before Rick took me to Atlanta, but I puked that out the next morning." Sighing, Lori closed the cabinet doors and went to the small refrigerator. They were lucky that Dale had the sense to get a solar powered RV. There had been some rights when the lights inside had been their only warmth. She found some fish inside, but it was all raw and now wasn't the time to go cooking over the fire. "If you can wait a little while longer, I ca-" But she stopped, having turned to the young pregnant girl, only to find her already asleep.


End file.
